<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apex by LittleLinor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008820">Apex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor'>LittleLinor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sdorica (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Gen, Non-Human Morality, Plant Biology, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Almighty Puggi is laid in the ground.</p><p>(An alternate (?) take on the Mandora event's cyclical ending)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So you know how plant biology is really freaky? yeah.</p><p>In my defense, I went "hey, Puggi is Technically A Plant right now, right?" and then I was enabled.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brave Mandora warriors carry the Almighty Puggi back to the Kingdom.<br/>
The road is long and hard. They journey hidden under grasses, behind broken walls, away from the feet of humans who have come to fear their sudden intrusions. Food, that was growing so scarce, is thankfully available: the Almighty Puggi is with them, and just like he promised them, he will always provide. All that matters is that they get back to the Kingdom, to its warm sun and plentiful water; what is a little vegetative rest, in the long run? All efforts made now will be rewarded later.<br/>
They travel, with the sun and the Almighty Puggi on their side, until the Founder’s great silhouette rises on the horizon. Past his mighty trunk they walk, and through the secret path, and finally into the Kingdom, where they lay the Almighty Puggi at the Queen’s feet.</p><p>“Dora,” she says.</p><p>The Almighty Puggi is buried into the fertile earth of the Kingdom. There is little left to bury, at this point, but what matters is the shoot on his head, young and still full of vigour. They pack earth around its stalk, and the Queen pours water over him, in thanks for his bravery, his sacrifices, his belief in them. They have not forgotten the things he has taught them, and they will not let up the fight.<br/>
Then, as the moon rises, they retire to the house he has built them, and rest. They must recover their strength, and their nutrient reserves, before the next battle.</p><p>The sun rises over the Kingdom, and goes down again.</p><p>Days go by, and the Mandora make their offerings, of water, of rich mulch from the forest. They go about their days as Mandoras do, and increase their numbers, as he has taught them.<br/>
And on the morning of the seventh day, as the sun rises above the Kingdom and its first rays hit the leaves of the little sprout, the earth around it shakes and crumbles, and the Almighty Puggi rises from the earth.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAH,” he says.</p><p>The Queen comes to his side. She looks at his newly regrown body, inspects him for injuries or defects, but he is, as always, perfect. There is no reason to worry after all.</p><p>The Almighty Puggi looks around at the Kingdom, and sees that all is well.</p><p>“Oh,” he says, “it was just a dream.”</p><p>He strokes his body with his wings, and smiles.</p><p>“Hmph… Not having enough food isn’t a big deal.”</p><p>The Queen nods. This, the Almighty Puggi understands.<br/>
The Mandora will always grow back.</p><p>“This perfect plan… will not fail!”</p><p>“Dora.”</p><p>There is a whole world outside the Kingdom to explore, after all. And with the Almighty Puggi on their side, the Mandora will never be defeated.<br/>
They will be victorious.</p><p>No matter how many times it takes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent Soul Stardust on this. What is my life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>